Nothing Lasts Forever
| }} /Credits|Credits}} #Multimedia|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |topimage=XFNothing001.jpg |airdate = March 14, 2018 |written = Karen Nielsen |directed = Jim Wong |viewers=3.01 |rating= |prev = Familiar |next = My Struggle IV |season = 11 }} "Nothing Lasts Forever" is the ninth episode of the eleventh season of The X-Files. It is directed by Jim Wong and written by Karen Nielsen. Synopsis While investigating human organ theft, Mulder and Scully uncover a mysterious cult consumed with macabre rituals. Summary At a makeshift operating theater in the Bronx, two surgeons harvest a man of his organs, killing him in the process. The operation is interrupted by Juliet, a young woman who kills the surgeons by driving metal spikes through their chests. She manages to secure most of the organs and delivers them to a nearby hospital with a message: "I will repay". Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are drawn to the case because evidence suggests that it was a ritual killing. The police dismiss Mulder's speculation and believe the murders are related to an organ theft ring, pointing out that one of the surgeons had his medical licence revoked and was an associate of the Russian mafia. Meeting at a church, the agents briefly debate the nature of faith. Scully confirms that all legal organ donations have been accounted for while Mulder has found no trace of illegal sales on the dark web. Mulder links the killer's message to a psalm about God's vengeance, and notices that iron bars matching the murder weapon's distinctive shape have been removed from the church fence. Because of this, Mulder comes to believe that the murders are driven by divine wrath instead of demonic worship. A conversation with a priest leads them to Juliet, who tells Mulder and Scully that her sister Olivia joined a cult. Meanwhile, the missing organs are taken to the home of reclusive TV star Barbara Beaumont and her partner Randolph Luvenis. Beaumont has formed a cult which consumes human organs to offset the aging process; despite being eighty-five years old, Beaumont appears to be thirty. The effects are only temporary, leading Luvenis to surgically conjoin himself to others, parasitically feeding off them to reverse his age. Together, they have been feeding organs to their followers and plan to conjoin them to Barbara in the hopes of giving her eternal youth. However, tensions arise when the stolen organs are not enough to feed the cult. As Luvenis leaves to steal the remaining organs from the hospital, a cult member offers himself as a sacrifice to sustain the others. After he stabs himself, he is eaten alive. Knowing that the stolen organs can never be used in a transplant, Mulder and Scully arrange for a tracking device to be placed in a heart for Luvenis to retrieve. They follow the signal to Beaumont's house and attempt to gain access, unaware of Juliet's presence. Luvenis, suffering accelerated ageing without a host, undergoes surgery to attach himself to Olivia. Once inside the house, the agents are overpowered by Beaumont's followers, who throw Scully down an elevator shaft. Mulder is rescued by Juliet, who kills Beaumont with a metal stake to the chest. Beaumont's death dishearten her followers, allowing Mulder to escape. As he tries to locate Scully in the basement, Mulder is confronted by Luvenis, who has the appearance and strength of a much younger man after being conjoined to Olivia. Despite his boasts of gaining immortality, Juliet kills him. Despite being doomed to die with Luvenis, Olivia claims she was happy with the cult. Juliet surrenders to Mulder. Scully is found to be safe, having been cushioned by trash thrown away by the cult. In the aftermath, Mulder and Scully return to the church. Mulder acknowledges the power of faith, suggesting that his atheism is because he does not need faith rather than because of a lack of it. Trivia *The getaway van driver at the beginning of the episode is listening to Tad O'Malley on the radio as he waits. *The name of this episode may be foreshadowing the fate of the series. Cast Starring *David Duchovny as Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully Guest Starring * Fiona Vroom as Barbara Beaumont * Jere Burns as Dr. Randolph Luvenis * Carlena Britch as Juliet 'La Avispa' Bocanegra * Micaela Aquilera as Olivia Bocanegra * Fabiloa Colmenero as Josephine Bocanegra * Aidan Kahn as Agent Colquitt * Albert Nicholas as Agent Bill Bludworth Co-Starring Uncredited * Joel McHale as Tad O'Malley (voice only) Multimedia Images XFNothing001.jpg XFNothing002.jpg XFNothing003.jpg XFNothing004.jpg XFNothing005.jpg XFNothing006.jpg XFNothing007.jpg XFNothing008.jpg XFNothing009.jpg XFNothing010.jpg XFNothing011.jpg XFNothing012.jpg XFNothing013.jpg XFNothing014.jpg XFNothing015.jpg XFNothing016.jpg XFNothing017.jpg XFNothing018.jpg Videos File:Preview Necessary To Defeat Evil Season 11 Ep. 9 THE X-FILES File:Mulder Wears Glasses now Season 11 Ep. 9 THE X-FILES References External Links * * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes 09 Category:Monster of the Week episodes